


Two or threee pillows between us

by SLScully21



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLScully21/pseuds/SLScully21
Summary: Mulder trying to convince scully about sharing a motel bed ends up in someone with a concusion
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)





	Two or threee pillows between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianscullies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianscullies/gifts).



-No way, Mulder. You cannot be serious!

It had been a rough week , Mulder and Scully had been working on this particular case.  
They had spent the last three days locked in, due to the awful climate.  
There wasn't much to do, unless you liked getting soaked or getting a cold.

Furthermore , to make things far more “complicated” they had been sharing the same motel room since their arrival.

It didn't really bother Mulder , in fact , he was pleased to spend some more time with her.  
Although he was supposed to sleep on the couch , he was planning to convince her of sharing the bed.  
At the end , they were two grown ups , so it couldn't be that difficult.

However , Scully didn't feel the same way...For the last weeks she had been trying to “push aside” her feelings towards her partner but being “confined” with him , which meant, spending the whole day breathing his scent , listening to his silly jokes and sharing much more time together than what would be considered appropriate , made things way more arduous for her.

-Why wouldn't I be serious ?- Asked Mulder.  
-Ummm , because we have already shared a bed and you know by first hand what happened- Answered Scully.  
-This time will be different, I promise- Said Mulder as he kneeled down while holding her hands.  
-Mulder get up , do you think that just by kneeling down and using that charming smile would you change my mind?- Said Scully trying to suppress a laugh.  
-Yes, you´re right- he standed up- Sorry for bothering you- murmured a sheepishly Mulder.

Having asked her to share the bed hasn´t been his best decision, he knew it was risky and actually , he had been sure she would never want to do that again. 

The first and last time they had share a bed hadn't been long ago , in fact it , two or three months has past since then; they were assigned a case near Colorado , they worked 6-8 hours almost every day and on friday (their last day in there) , Mulder , who had had a terrible night, asked her to please stayed in the bed with him until he was asleep.  
She had never seen Mulder that worried or scared even , it hurted her to see him like that , it truly did , even though she didn't have the guts to confess it.  
But there was one thing she could do , and in fact she enjoyed it.   
She had left Mulder´s room in order to change herself into her pyjamas.   
Right after that , she came back to the room next door and she got into Mulder´s bed ; at first she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do but in an instant Mulder was hugging her.  
She didn't complain , which was what Mulder thought would occur, so they stayed in that position for quite a long time until they were both falling asleep..  
It would have been a cold night for her if it wasn´t for Fox Mulder´s body heat , who was now hugging her from behind.

Cuddling ,for her, had never been something enjoyable, indeed the feeling of someone being that intimately close to her made her nervous but it was Mulder after all.

Back to reality , Mulder had left the room.  
He was really pissed off with himself for being such a fool in front of her partner, but he was determined not to sleep on the couch , not again.

There was this huge queen size bed in the middle of the room , and he was paying for it as well as Scully so he deserved at least , one day out of that old filthy couch and he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, having finished some paperwork, Scully was about to tell Mulder she was willing to share the bed but with a condition.  
It was something easy , she would have the right to remain on the left side of the bed and there would have to be at least three or four pillows between them ; this time they couldn't end up spooning.

-Hey Mulder- said Scully- I've thought about it.  
-´bout what Scully?-asked Mulder.  
-About letting you sleep in my bed-  
-Oh! You mean , the bed we are both paying for , right?  
She nodded.  
-Say it- order Mulder.  
-Say what?- asked her partner.  
-That you want us to share the bed , say it Scully-  
-Or what?-she said with a grin.  
-I know you really hate being tickled- said Mulder as he stood up , walking towards her.  
-What makes you think I hate it?- said her little partner defiantly, while sitting on the bed.  
-I don´t think you would like to have my hands all over your tiny body Agent Scully- 

Immediately her face went red , she flushed and tried to hide the little smile that came across her face , unsuccessfully.

Mulder was aware of the reason Scully wasn't making eye contact with him , it was obvious.  
However , he wasn't going to let that ruin their progress up to that moment.  
Scully pretended that she hadn't heard Mulder and well, Mulder pretended that he wasn't speaking at all.

Now , they were both sitting on the edge of the bed , knees barely touching.  
-Hey Scully , I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable- said Mulder.  
-Yes , I know that- murmured her partner.  
-Hey , look at me- asked the fbi agent.

An instant later , there she was , staring at that handsome man. The one that she cares for , the one that she values the most.  
She had almost forgotten the reason they were sitting on the bed but fortunately Mulder hadn´t.

-So what was that condition you were talking about?  
-We´ll have to put some pillows between us-  
-And what's that for?-Mulder started teasing her  
-Mulder are you kidding me? you already know why-  
.-No, I don´t-  
-Lemme guess , if I don't tell you why , you will tickle me? or am I wrong?- said Scully  
-Exactly- stated his partner while winking at her.  
-You wouldn't dare Mulder-  
-This time might be different, maybe I´ll dare Scully-  
-Guess I won't take any risks...The pillows need to be between us so we wouldn't end up cuddling.  
-Seems fair honey- said Mulder messing with her.

Things didn't end up there. Mulder couldn´t resist and of course he tickled Scully.  
Her laugh was filling the whole room , joy everywhere, happiness.  
What both of them needed.  
Unfortunately for Mulder , after a while he was kicked off the bed.  
Yes , Scully in a failed attempt to stop him , threw him to the ground.

That night she would have to take care of a “painful” Mulder and maybe let him hug her if that made him feel better.  
At the end we all know how Mulder would appreciate it and that he would do anything to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> I expect that you guys like it....Being honest i didn't really have much inspiration for the story but i tried my best !  
> Ps: my native language is spanish , in case you see any mistakes


End file.
